The objective of this research is to synthesize a series of semi-rigid analogs of the antipsychotic butyrophenones, haloperidol. These analogs are based upon the quinolizidine nucleus and represent four of the conformational isomers which can be attained by haloperidol. The pharmacological evaluation of these compounds will help define the conformation-activity-relationship of the butyrophenones.